T'es trop fresh
by Boys-Love-Yaoi
Summary: Shonen-aï! L'idée m'est venue en fouillant sur Deezer... Frenchement venez lire c'est bien! Tu sais, mon premier souvenir de toi est tellement flou mais en même temps si précis... Nous étions en classse de CE2 et tu m'as illuminé...


**Auteur:** Moi! hiyana =3

**Titre:** T'es trop fresh

**Genre:** Romance, OOC, Song-Fic

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Disclamer:** Ils sont à moi!!! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais séquestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: Je m'incline très profondément devant vous pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé par inadvertance sur mon chemin, j'ai fais de mon mieux!

Note 2 : J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête, je trouvais que ça leur correspondait trop. Alors je poste pour vous demandé votre avis ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

Note 3 : …Bon j'l'avoue, c'est aussi pour vous faire patienté pour La Chasse, j'ai pas fini et comme j'écris à la vitesse de la lenteur cette OS (Ya qu'à voir quand je l'ai commencé XD)

Note 4: Le son est **Trop fresh** de Gage!

* * *

**T'es trop fresh**

Naruto…

_**Laisse-moi te parler de la première fois**__**  
**__**Que j'ai pausé mes yeux sur toi**_  
_**C'était pas trop ça mais laisse moi continuer**_

C'est peut-être un peu déformé, après tout cela fait quand même un petit bout de temps…  
Pratiquement huit ans…  
Et puis tu sais…

**Je ne t'ai pas remarqué****  
**  
C'est vrai je te l'avoue je ne t'ai pas vraiment remarqué quand tu es arrivé dans ma classe en CE2.

**Un peu trop classique et pas mon style****  
****T'avais l'air snob et j'sentais pas ta voix**

Tu étais, et est encore à ce jour, tout mon contraire, or moi, perdu dans les ténèbres je ne cherchais que quelqu'un me ressemblant. De plus avec ton sourire de 10 kilomètres de long toujours présent sur ton si joli visage et ta voix criarde que tu utilisais toujours trop à mon goût, tout ça me poussait à rester loin de toi.  
Malgré tout ce que je me disais pour me persuader, tu m'intriguais quand même. Alors je t'observais de loin : tu t'étais vite fait des amis et tu t'étais bien intégré même Iruka-sensei t'adorait malgré les mauvaises blagues que tu lui faisais ainsi qu'au directeur.  
Un jour à l'heure du déjeuné, alors que j'étais dans un coin reculé de la cour pour échappé à mes fangirls je t'ai vu débouler, essoufflé, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un de tous les côtés. Ayant fini mon bentô, je me levais mais je marchai sur un branche la faisant craqué sous mon poids. C'est alors que…

**Tu t'es retourné et quel sourire****  
****Je m'y suis perdu pour tout te dire**

Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'était adressé. J'ai alors vérifié discrètement si j'étais le seul dans les environs et ai alors réalisé que ce sourire rayonnant n'était que pour moi… Tu t'es approché et m'a parlé d'une voix douce, chaleureuse et joyeuse, me faisant subir ton débit élevé de paroles… dont je ne me passerais pour rien au monde .

**Tu m'as pris de court, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser****  
****Tous mes préjugés ont pris un coup**

Oh que oui, ils en ont pris un coup. Je t'ai alors « réellement » découvert. Du moins, plus que ce je savais déjà, notant les différences d'agissement entre moi et les autres.

**  
****Y'a-t-il quelques choses, j'suis devenu fou**

Oui, complètement fou de toi parce que tu étais…  
**  
****Tout simplement rafraîchissant**

Depuis ce jour, les ténèbres ont déserté mon cœur, tu y as glissé une douce chaleur.  
Je te vois sortir du lycée, courir dès que tu me vois. Tu te glisses entre mes bras protecteurs glissant les tiens derrière mon cou, me serrant tendrement contre toi tandis que je faisais la même chose.  
Ta tête blonde, si mignonne, y glisse au creux où tu inspires une grande bouffé d'air, t'enivrant de mon parfum que tu aimes tant.  
Tu relèves la tête et quémandes un baisé que je te donne avec un grand plaisir. Je capture doucement tes lèvres, les torturant amoureusement, te faisant gémir. En rompant ce baisé plein de tendresse, je vais mordiller ton cou si gracile avant de te souffler…

« **Laisse moi te dire que****T'es trop fresh pour moi baby****  
****T'es trop fresh pour moi****  
****T'es trop fresh pour moi lady****  
****Juste trop fresh pour moi** »

Alors que nous marchons tranquillement dans la rue main dans la main, je te dis :

« **Laisse moi te parler de la 2ème fois****  
****Que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi**  
**J'étais trop sur ça****  
****Et je peux continuer****  
****Ton corps m'a parlé**

Il m'a raconté tout ce que tu t'obstinais à ne pas m'avouer, toute cette solitude qui faisait tellement écho à la mienne… Quand je t'ai demandé si tout allait bien, tu m'as répondu par l'affirmative. Après avoir ajouté que je ne croyais pas tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et m'as confirmé te précédents dires. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pensé…

**Pas du tout snob mais quelle fierté****  
****Finalement juste classé tous mes respects**

Tout ce que je m'abstenais de faire pour te demander ce qui franchement n'allait pas ; c'est alors que…

**Tu m'as cité Rimbaud, tu m'as fredonné Stevie****  
****Tu m'as soufflé leurs mots tout en chantant ta vie**

Tu m'as conté ta vie, tes malheurs, tes déceptions, tes souffrances et tout m'a ravagé comme un ras-de-marré, tu as été le premier depuis longtemps à bouleverser mon cœur. De plus ta voix d'ange me transportais hors de ce monde… Ne rigole pas Tenshi, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs ton rire en lui même est un chant… Tu sais que j'adore te voir rougir ? …Aïe ! Ok, ok…

**Je te déclare officiellement hors de ma ligue****  
****Et il faut que j'te dise que****T'es trop fresh pour moi baby****  
****T'es trop fresh pour moi****  
****T'es trop fresh pour lady****  
****Juste trop fresh pour moi**

Mais tu es quand même à moi…

**Maintenant qu'on se connaît,  
Laisse moi te parler, ****  
****Tout simplement de la prochaine fois**

La troisième fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, nous étions…

__

**Owari…**

* * *

_**  
**__Voilà ! J'espère que cette Song-Fic vous a plus ! Elle est toute chaude ! D'ailleurs il est… 23h20 demain (samedi) j'ai malheureusement cours T^T, donc je vais vous laisser ! En plus j suis trop MORTE donc…_

_Bonne nuit !_


End file.
